¿Qué te pasó, Cross Marian?
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: La vida, las personas, todo cambia con el tiempo. "D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Abril 2016 - "Cross Marian" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "
1. Anita

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de autioría de Katsura Hoshino.

Este es un Au, sí, me gustó la idea en cuanto la estaba escribiendo justo minutos atrás.

Se las dejo, para que vayan viendo, aclaración, la "Anita" que menciono es la misma que ya conocemos del anime, es que no tiene otro nombre y, pues, no sé, me pudo la idea.

* * *

Porque era demasiado, se fue.

Dejó heridas abiertas, corazones rotos y una cama desordenada en la planta alta.

Dejó de sentir como debería, dejó de ser el hombre que antes conocían. El alcohol y el tabaco fueron salidas fáciles de los conflictos, se volvió manía cuando no lo supo controlar, que tiempo después los empezaría a controlar, pero un día sin probar el dulce sabor del vino lo enloquecía, entraba en tarea difícil de controlar los instintos.

Se relamió los labios, saber que ese cabello largo le llamaría la atención era demasiado para un hombre como él.

Y sí, se acercó como buen hombre que no era y le coqueteó tan descaradamente que la muchacha le sonrió, caída a los pies de un hombre que denotaba peligro próximo, a sabiendas propia de que nada bueno le traería ese amor infructífero.

Por eso no faltó la cachetada al salir del burdel, las lágrimas y un sollozo próximo que abandonó los labios.

— Anita. — Susurró, pero la mano nunca llegó a tocar de nuevo ese brazo, siquiera ver las prendas y el maquillaje corrido del lagrimeo que un día se prometió ocultar de todo ser viviente.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Marian?

Una sonrisa desesperada, el enojo que se acumuló en los dientes y un grito que exigía la rápida huida del sitio.

Anita no quería ver de nuevo a ese embustero, el mismo que podía engañarlo por simple sexo.

* * *

Primer capítulo finalizado, ¿Les gustó?

Esperen más drama para los siguientes.

Tema: Sexo.

Lo admito, la palabra queda más forzada al final, pero que quieren, se me olvidó por completo hasta que estoy haciendo esto. x'D


	2. En el bar

**Ranted:** M

* * *

El sexo no es suficiente para desahogar las penas que lleva en el alma. Anita ha sido la primera y única mujer que le ha satisfecho hasta el último deseo caprichoso que a su cuerpo se le ofrece.

Las adicciones tuvieron que ser el segundo camino para liberarlo de aquella prisión, no quiere sumergirse en rutinas donde las mujeres le hacen caso y al final, sabe que terminarán en sexo seguro. Es una vida bastante cómoda, según voces ajenas. Pero hay algo que a Marian no le termina de gustar.

Será el tercer bar en donde tenga que desahogar penas, beber en compañía de mujeres que no se acercan ni a la Diosa, Anita. La extraña, pero no puede decirlo en voz alta, sería caer bajo, muy bajo.

La noche avanza y va mujeres por todas partes, algunas con acompañantes y otras muchas que le echan miradas lujuriosas, no pierde detalle de los cuerpos y en descaro examina desde los pies a la cabeza, se detiene en el escote y se relame los labios. Escogió a una de tantas que será la diversión momentánea.

Algunas, desilusionadas, suspiran. Ven al hombre de cabellera rojiza caminar por el bar y acercarse a la rubia, vaya suerte le toca. Envidia les ha de corroer por lo pronto.

— Preciosa. — Le habla, manteniendo ese toque cordial y picaresco. Una mezcla extraña que seduce a las mujeres. La imaginación del interlocutor ha volado a ya a la parte donde tienen sexo: Marian se ve mordiendo el pecho, lamiendo los pezones para arrrancarle uno que otro grito a la rubia bonita. La desviste con la mirada y se imagina las piernas a cada lado de las caderas mientras sube y baja en un vaivén escandaloso.

Sus fantasías tienen final antes de empezar siquiera, ha visto acercar otra figura, una más esbelta. ¿Otra mujer? Acepta tríos, sería una nueva experiencia.

— Alma. — La voz es gruesa, no corresponde a la misma del cuerpo que hace unos momentos vio acercarse. No puede ver el rostro entre tanta oscuridad y luz que dejaría a cualquiera ciego.

La pareja, ahora sabe que eso son, se retira. La mujer ebria mientras él la lleva, luce molesto.

Sin concluir sus labores del futuro, bufa, tiene que buscar otra presa, una más fácil. Sus ojos recorren nuevamente el local y ve aquella figura que tanto extrañaba: Anita. Está a punto de acercarse cuando la ve besar a alguien más, perderse en los labios de una figura masculina.

— Felicidades por tu nuevo oficio, mi estimada. — Una reverencia hacia la antes vista, lo sabe desde que la ve, ella ha mostrado la verdadera naturaleza. Ella, Anita, no era más que una _dama de compañía._

* * *

Bien, esto se va a rumbos que ni siquiera estaba esperando que se fuera. Al final, creo que… la idea se distorsionó. Es como, ni siquiera tenía pensado mencionar a Alma. Y que Kanda Yuu apareciera en el tercer capítulo. O al final.


	3. Ahora lo sabe

**Género:** Aventura

* * *

Ahora lo sabe, el nombre del sujeto que una semana atrás le quitó la diversión. Se llama Kanda Yuu, un japonés bastante extraño, se la pasa evadiendo a cada preciosa mujer que se le insinúa y dirige miradas extrañas a los hombres. No, él los está amenazando, queriendo que el círculo de soledad se haga.

Le ha quitado la diversión, el anhelo de tener entre sus dedos la blanquecina piel de la mujer en el bar. De alguna manera, no lo olvida, ese encuentro fue crucial en su vida, sintiéndose humillado por tal acto. Las tiene que cobrar, y de acuerdo a sus políticas, lo empieza a seguir, discreto.

La oportunidad llega por la noche, al verlo entrar en un bar distinto. ¿De nuevo buscará a la mujer de hace unas noches? Ya está viendo un triunfo en aquel juego impuesto por él.

— Tienes una cara bonita. — Lo intercepta en la barra, sentándose a un lado de este. — Te invitaré un trago.

El japonés lo ve, gruñendo por el comentario que nada de gracia le hace. — Metete en tus propios asuntos. — La mano estuvo a punto de azotar contra la madera, el vaso que recién le llevaban lo detuvo: el sake, la bebida japonesa que tanto amaba, había sido llevada. No podía tirarla al piso.

No le agradece la bebida, toma a una velocidad increíble todo el contenido de la botella, sirviéndose en pequeños tragos que le provocan escozor en la garganta. La cantidad que aguanta es asombrosa, pero al fin ve signos de que la borrachera será un estado próximo.

Lo detiene antes de un próximo trago, alegando que no sabe dónde es su casa y que tendrá que regresar pronto. No lo quiere dormido y las intenciones se doblan a lo enfermo. Nunca ha sido bueno conteniéndose.

La imaginación que había sido clave hasta el momento de miles de decisiones, ahora se debate: sin saber si dejarlo en alguna esquina o dejarlo en un burdel, lo segundo sería divertido. Más con los ojos de algunas muchachas encima se lleva al departamento propio que lejos del sitio se encuentra.

El recorrido ha sido una aventura, una odisea que no desea repetir. Se encontró a mala hora con los compañeros del oriental y le hicieron miles de preguntas que contestó lo más creíble que pudo. Ahora resultaba que era un amigo íntimo al que no había visto desde hace mucho, pero con eso, lo dejaron en paz. Estaba seguro de que el de cabello anaranjado no se lo creyó por completo, a diferencia del albino, que aceptó sin más lo absurdo de los argumentos, seguro ya estaba borracho.

Suspira de alivio, ya está llegando al departamento.

— Hombre, alégrate. La aventura está por comenzar. — Y pasa al interior, conoce cada rincón como para querer encender las luces.

* * *

Tercera entrega y la verdad… Sí, ya sé que las personalidades no siguen a lo canon, yo misma me he percatado de que son tan oc. En fin. Hay un advertencia: Si no gustan del género Yaoi (ChicoxChico) será mejor que no continúen la lectura. Advierto hay escena un poco explicita en el último capítulo.


	4. Bendita paga

**Emoción:** Resignación.

* * *

Las fuerzas no fueron suficientes para alejarlo. El estado de ebriedad impidió detener el despojo de las ropas y las manos que cual serpientes reptaron al interior de la playera, acariciando con su fría piel centímetros de su espacio personal. Sabía Kanda Yuu que no era bueno aceptar la bebida de un desconocido. Más querer olvidar a la mujer de rubios cabellos emergió como el deseo que prevalecería.

Desgraciado, lo golpearía.

— Las manos hablan de experiencias. — Marian era un maestro del campo en el que se estaba dando aquella batalla, jugando un segundo antes de meter la mano debajo de los pantalones y buscar el miembro que se encontraba dormido. Dejó expuesta la hombría, subió y bajó la mano en lentitud desesperante por el falo y regaló una que otra mordida por el pecho expuesto.

Los hombres no eran tan diferentes de las mujeres, solo se les debía estimular adecuadamente y empezarían a reaccionar como se deseaba, suspirando y gimiendo en la oscura habitación. Las mujeres eran más buenas en ese rubro, ellas una vez que empezaban a dejarse llevar, cooperaban fácilmente. Tendría que resignarse ante la idea, el hombre que ahora estaba encima suyo no era igual.

¿Y cómo se sentiría…? La curiosidad naciente le dio escalofríos, ganas no faltaron para evitar su propia desnudez y hacerse de un espacio donde estimulara el ano. ¿Dolía? Las expresiones no lo parecían, más bien le daba la sensación de que lo disfrutaba.

. . .

No podía dejarlo solo, se repitió. Alguna vez él iba a enterarse de aquel otro oficio que llevaba. Ella necesitaba dinero y la única forma que había encontrado fue la de vender su cuerpo, pagaban bien.

Seguro estaría bebido y con una resaca que no lo dejaría levantarse hasta llegando el atardecer, Anita estaba siendo considerada con el patán que prometió no ver de nuevo. Cogió el autobús más cercano y pagó el importe exacto para que la ruta lo llevara lo más cerca posible del departamento que por meses compartió con él.

No iba a tocar la puerta, pediría la llave al casero y entraría, preparando una sorpresa para Marian. Fue con una sonrisa y varios ingredientes listos para el desayuno.

Entró a la habitación y lo primero que escuchó fueron maldiciones, ronquidos de una persona foránea. ¿Se habría cambiado de departamento? Su curiosidad pudo más y se adentró. — ¿Marian…? — Cubrió la boca, allí había dos hombres desnudos. — ¿Qué te pasó…?— Tragó amargo, golpeada por una realidad que no quería ver.

Es que era simplemente imposible, Marian la amaba. Se sintió traicionada ante el recuerdo y se dirigió a la salida, como un fantasma que solo iba de paso, se fue.

El espectador fingiendo dormir: solo la vio entrar y antes de pronunciar palabra, la dejó marcharse. — Lo siento, Anita. — Ese día Cross descubrió lo prohibido: el sexo con hombres era más placentero que el de las mujeres.

El culpable seguía siendo el mismo: Kanda Yuu, bendita la paga que haría: en su cama solo estaría aquel hombre.

* * *

Creo que, al final, no terminó tan explícito. Mejor para mí. Ya solo me queda decir, ¿les agradó? ¿Sigo escribiendo de esta pareja? (?)


End file.
